No one lives happily ever after
by kitokki
Summary: We never knew about Wesker's past,or atleast in detail. OCxwesker


No one lives happily ever after

Prologue

Why Am I doing this? Wesker asked himself. There was no point in digging up old painful memories, the time he'd spent burying them would have been wasted in a matter of minutes. Days, months perhaps the year he´d spent hardening his heart, covering it in layers and layers of protective material would be reduced to nothing, if he still had some heart left. Her name, her scent those were the only things he'd allowed himself to keep. It was slightly painful to hear her name even if the owner was another human being, but painful enough to remind him he had once loved and was once loved back.

Still he decided he had to bring this memories back. He looked up and saw a dark, gray, and dreary sky. "Great" He thought. "today the sky finally decides to match my mood" he sat in a tree nearby and took a deep breath as memories started to flood back

Swan lake act 1 Op. 20: Introduction

They say a picture is worth a thousand words, but the picture a young Albert Wesker was holding could merely say the words "new apprentice". Still there was something that couldn't quite fit in young Albert's mind. There was something about that girl, not her external beauty but her eyes; those liquid onyx eyes captivated his attention. Pretty, though menacing blue eyes traced every detail of the girl in the picture, as if he could find a tiny hint of what made her worthy of his interest. Completely unaware of what she would mean much later. The rest of the file was irrelevant for him. Name, age, studies... nothing worthy of his time. He soon tossed back the file to the table he initially found it and turned back to see a smirking William Birkin behind him. "So I see something has finally caught your attention Albert" he said, sitting at a nearby chair with a playful expresison drawn on his face. "It shouldn't be any interest of yours what catches my attention and what doesn't, but in any case I was reading some unimportant Umbrella news" William although young, wouldn't be fooled as easily and in a quick agile movement he snatched the file from the table.

Albert laughed silently as the childish smile on William's face faded abruptly. Since he'd been working with William, Albert had always seen a immature child which happened to have a superior intellectual mind. Although a determined and fierce researcher that would do anything and everything to accomplish his goal, William was still a child who took a pathetic pride in being the youngest researcher in the corporation.

"Do you see this" He said in an irritated tone. Pointing at the photograph attached to the file. " We don't need any more help in this lab. It can... No it will ruin our research with unexpirienced hands..." Albert sighed and in a tranquil tone he said "Did you even see the information?" William's red face suddenly went back to normal, and his small tantrum was quickly forgotten. He wouldn't miss any information or detail during research, but at things like this he had some kind of impulsive alarm that made him react in several pathetic ways.

"Ah, now I see, Name: Madeleine Sophia Lyons, Age: 16, studies: Biochemistry, genetic engineering and medicine in Yale university. Hmph, quite impressing. Is that why you were looking at her file earlier Albert?"

"It's none of your business William" he said just as he stood up to fetch himself a nice cup of coffee.

William knew better and made no further comments. Albert would never tell anyone, not even his own reflection what he thought, and as cunning as he was Albert was careful to not drop even the most insignificant detail. He believed there was no reason of why should anyone know his personal interests.

As he walked up to the coffee machine several researchers scattered away like scared pigeons, as Dr. wesker could be a rather demanding man. Such fools those researchers were. How could they possible be intimidated by his presence? The only thing he'd done to them was to push them to their very limits in benefit of the t-project, and as he poured the dark brown coffee his mind somehow managed to go back to the mysterious file he'd seen earlier. What did this girl "Madeleine" have that would attract his attention. It seemed as his dark thoughts were illuminated by a sudden flash of light.A lightning bolt in a storm, a sun ray in a dark forest, how could a picture cause such impression on a man. A sudden urge to meet her and to know what she knew invaded his mind.

As he returned back to his desk a smirking William waited for him. "Who gave you the right to sit in my chair?" Albert asked stirring his cup of coffee. Although it wasn't the best coffee...erase that it was a terrible attempt at a decent coffee but it still had the basic function to keep him awake and _en garde _through out the entire day. " Why the smile?" he asked slightly annoyed at the fact William merely stood there, smiling like a mad man.

"Looks like we are going to have a visit from our new _friend_ today Albert"

He took a seat nearby and snatched the file from William's hands, while resting the cup over the table "Interesting... but still no excuse of why you are acting in such a childish behaviour" Albert kept on reading the last pages of the file as he sipped some of that hideous "coffee" _The file says she is supposed to arrive by nine _he thought just as he glanced at the clock _It seems I won't have to wait as long as I'd initially thought to. _He raised his head to see William starting to formulate a response when elevator doors opened and a slender silouhette revealed itself. The woman that had attracted the attention of Albert Wesker's mind and the subject of conversation of the past half an hour finally set foot on the stage the Umbrella training facility was. All gazes turned toward her like the reflector on the prima ballerina or the sudden interest the _new kid _brings. It just depended on how you looked at it.


End file.
